Oh! My Ghost
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: kisah cinta dua dunia, yang mana kisah cinta itu terlarang, mampukah mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka?/HaeHyuk/Yewook/Kyux...?/ YAOI/BL/Romance,Supranatural,Fantasy,Humor,Horor 'dikit'/ bad summary / langsung ke TKP aja / RnR / DLDR /Bow


Annyeong!

Rizuka balik bawa Fic supranatural, heheheheeee

Ya ampyun Rizuka baru nyadar kalo semua Fic Rizuka judulnya aneh semua. Hahahahahaaaaa #plak

Pertama2 Rizuka mau minta maap dulu, karena Rizuka belom bisa update Fic yang laen, apa lagi Fic OHMDB, tapi tenang, Fic itu masih dalam proses kok, hanya saja, karena waktu pengerjaan membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat dewa #digampar, mungkin Fic itu lumayan lama selesainya, heheheeee #peace!

Okay tanpa banyak saba-sabi lagi kita ke TKP aja yuk, cap cus. XDD

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story and 'Choco' belongs to ME.**

**Main Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**YeWook **(Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung X Kim Ryeowook)

**Kyu... **(Cho Kyuhyun X ? masih bingung)

Supporting Cast (Chap ini: Leeteuk, Kangin, beberapa yeoja yang namanya dipinjam)

**Genre: **Romance, Suspense, Supranatural

**Rated: T**

**Warning: **YAOI, BL/Boys Love, typo(s) miss typo, GJ sumpah, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

**HAPPY READING! ^,^**

**OH! MY GHOST**

**We Ghost?**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan SM entertainment nampak seram jika di lihat pada malam hari, seperti saat ini, dari luar terlihat hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi beberapa ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut, salah satu dari ruangan tersebut adalah _dance room_ tempat berlatih para dancer SM ent dan juga kekuasaan salah satu dancer terbaik SM Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae merupakan salah satu dancer terbaik SM ent, tubuhnya yang lentur bak karet elastis dan penguasaannya terhadap segala macam jenis dance membuatnya diunggulkan di dunia entertainment khususnya dance, prestasinya menjulang tinggi ke angkasa(?) ditambah wajahnya yang manis dan kadang malah terlihat cantik, membuat kepopulerannya sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Ia juga terkenal sangat giat berlatih tanpa memperdulikan waktu, seperti saat ini, Hyukjae nampak sibuk meliukan badannya didepan cermin besar yang terbentang memenuhi salah satu sisi ruangan itu, alunan musih yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu pun makin melengkapi aksinya yang sangat memanjakan mata.

TEP

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena semua lampu dan juga pemutar musik yang ada di dalam ruangan itu padam dan terpaksa membuat Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan-jangan Lee Sooman lupa membayar tagihan bulan ini?" tebak Hyukjae asal. Jangan heran jika Hyukjae berkata seperti itu, SM ent memang salah satu manajemen artis terbaik di Korea, namun produser SM merupakan orang yang sangat perhitungan jika sudah menyangkut benda yang merupakan alat pembayaran sekaligus alat tukar yang masing-masing negara memiliki ciri khas yang berbeda dan terkenal dengan sebutan uang itu. Lee Sooman bahkan sangat pelit dengan gaji para artisnya sekalipun itu adalah artis papan atas seperti Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan artis 'namja'nya yang lain, sedangkan artis 'yeoja'nya sangat makmur karena Sooman memberikan bayaran lebih pada mereka. (Kenapa jadi bahas Soomay sih? Tapi ini juga ada hubungannya dengan cerita kok, hehehe. Okay, back to story.)

Merasa ruangan itu sudah tidak lagi mendukung aktivitasnya, Hyukjae memutuskan membereskan barang bawaannya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

**Other side**

Masih di gedung yang sama namun ruangan berbeda yaitu sebuah ruangan besar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat musik, ruangan tersebut merupakan markas KDY-SR salah satu boyband terbaik yang dimiliki SM ent, yang beranggotakan, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka sama populernya seperti Lee Hyukjae, Tidak hanya karena wajah mereka yang rupawan dan sangat memanjakan mata saat dilihat, vocal mereka yang bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna dan teknik bersenandung yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, membuat semua CD mereka laris manis di pasar pecinta Kpop, hal itu lah yang membuat mereka menjadi trend center mulai dari penampilan mereka, gaya bicara mereka sampai tingkah laku mereka, tidak hanya di kalangan yeoja tapi juga namja, namun tak jarang juga mereka mendapatkan hinaan dari orang yang iri pada mereka, tapi karena di dunia ini sistemnya masih menggunakan 'Hukum alam' maka siapa yang berkualitas dan kuat dialah yang menang, seperti Lee Hyukjae dan juga KDY-SR.

Dalam ruangan tersebut nampak seorang anggota KDY-SR yang bernama Yesung tengah duduk manis di depan sebuah grand piano sambil memegangi sebuah kertas yang berisikan lirik beserta not baloknya, kertas itu merupakan lagu baru ciptaan Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai diaransemen sore tadi. Bibir Yesung mulai terbuka, ia lantunkan beberapa lirik dalam kertas tersebut sambil memainkan tuts piano untuk mencocokan apakah nada yang dipilih Ryeowook sudah tepat dengan lirik yang ditulis.

TEP

"Eh?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang kini gelap gulita, hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk dari jendela besar ke dalam ruangan itu lah yang membuat Yesung masih mampu melihat dengan jelas seluruh ruangan itu.

"Aish paati Soomay goreng itu ingin berhemat lagi," cibir Yesung, "Tapi harusnya tidak dengan cara seperti ini kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.

Dengan emosi yang sedikit memuncak Yesung memasukan barang bawaanya le dalam tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, namun karena masih ingin melantunkan lagu ciptaan Ryeowook, Yesung membiarkan kertas yang berisi lagu itu tetap berada di tangannya.

.

**Other side**

Masih tetap di gedung SM ent dan kali ini di sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi untuk rapat dan merencanakan jadwal para artis SM ent, disana nampak Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengamati jadwal para artis SM, "Cho Kyuhyun memang DAEBAK," puji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, sudut bibirnya pun tertarik dan menampilkan _evilsmirk_ andalannya saat melihat grafik _schedul_-nya lah yang menjulang tinggi, bahkan _schedul_ KDY-SR masih tertinggal jauh di bawahnya.

"Aish kenapa menejer lama sekali," gerutu Kyuhyun saat ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan waktu 11.00 waktu setempat dan menejer yang tadi mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan _schedul_ Kyuhyun satu bulan kedepan tak juga terlihat batang hidungnya. "Kalau tau akan menunggu lama harusnya besok saja aku menemuinya." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengetik sebuah pesan untuk menejernya.

TEP

JEDUAGH

Karena lampu tiba-tiba padam dan mata yang masih terfokus pada ponsel, Kyuhyun akhirnya mencium mesra(?) pintu ruang rapat itu. "Aish, appo," rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi jidatnya, "Apa aku sangat mempesona sampai-sampai pintu pun ingin aku cium?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan tidak sabar.

.

.

Hyukjae, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun nampak serempak membuka pintu ruangan yang tadi mereka singgahi -yang kebetulan posisi pintu _dance room_ berhadapan dengan ruang rapat, dan pintu ruang rapat berada disebelah ruang musik-. "Eh Kyuhyun ah, Yesung hyung, kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang ada di ambang pintu dihadapannya. Meskipun saat ini gelap lebih dominan di tempat itu, namun mata Hyukjae yang tidak mempunyai cacat sedikitpun itu masih bisa menangkap jelas wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung, begitu pula mereka masih bisa melihat jelas Hyukjae.

"Belum Hyukjae ah, aku masih berlatih lagu baru yang tadi dibuatkan Ryeowook untukku," jawab Yeaung seadanya.

"Aku tadi sudah pulang tapi kembali lagi gara-gara menejer memintaku bertemu dengannya." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Lalu dimana menejer?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok menejer Kyuhyun.

"Itu masalahnya, dia tak juga datang ke sini, padahal aku sudah mengirimkan sms padanya, aku coba menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak diangkat."

"Tidak biasanya menejer seperti itu." Ucap Yesung sambil menggosok dagunya dengan telunjuk dan memasang pose berfikir ala Sherlock holmes.

"Kau sendiri apa tidak bosan berlatih tiap saat di dalam situ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk _dance room_ yang ada di belakang Hyukjae dengan dagunya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah berlatih karena aku mencintai _dance_, karena bagiku _dance_ bukan hanya sekedar hobi ataupun pekerjaan, melainkan jiwaku."

"Aku tiba-tiba mual setelah mendengar perkataanmu hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya dan memasang wajah seolah ingin muntah.

Yesung dan Hyukjae hanya bisa terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi dari sini, suasana di sini tidak kondusif untuk dijadikan tempat bergosip, bagaimana kalau kita cari kedai soju?" tawar Yesung yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukan cepat oleh Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir SM yang ada di lantai bawah. Tanpa terasa kini mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir, mereka berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing dan berusaha menyalakan benda tersebut, namun entah ada setan apa mobil Hyukjae dan juga Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyala, hanya mobil Yesung lah yang bisa dinyalakan, karena tidak mau pusing berfikir keras Yesung akhirnya mengajak Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan SM beserta mobil KyuHyuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok bayangan hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka nampak menyeringai ke arah mobil Yesung , "Selamat tinggal."

"Oh ya _hyung_, bagaimana kabarmu dengan _yeojachingu_mu?" tanya Hyukjae pada Yesung ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Siapa? Yoona?" tanya Yesung yang hanya dijawab angukan oleh Hyukjae. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

"MWO?" teriakan histeris yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae sukses membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menutup telinga mereka, "Wae hyung? Bukankah kalian terlihat baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini?" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Kami memang terlihat baik karena kami tidak mau mencampur masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi, tapi hubungan kami sebenarnya telah berakhir dan itu karena ia ingin beesekolah di luar negeri pada musim dingin nanti," jelas Yesung panjang lebar dan santai, namun tidak dengan hatinya, karena Yesung masih berharap biarpun Yoona meninggalkan Korea, Yesung masih bisa menjalin suatu ikatan dengan Yoona, terlihat disana Hyukjae hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tau masalah Yesung dan Yoona nampak acuh dengan penjelasan Yesung. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyoyeon baik-baik saja?" tanya balik Yesung pada Hyukjae.

"Ne, hubungan kami baik-baik saja, " jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau berkencan dengannya? bukannya dia saingat terberatmu dalam dunia _dance_?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam kini ikut berargumen.

"Benar tapi entah mengapa aku malah menyukai hal itu, tidak ada salahnya mempunyai hubungan dengan rival sendiri, toh kami juga saling mendukung," jawab Hyukjae seadanya. Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon memang dua dancer yang paling diunggulkan oleh SM ent, namun tetap saja di sana Hyukjae lah yang lebih mendominasi pasar persaingan.

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana Kyu dengan _yeojachingu_mu itu?" tanya Hyukjae, terlihat disana baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sama-sama mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

"_Yeojachingu_? _Nugu_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Itu tuh, si _maknae_ SNSD." jawab Hyukjae dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Hyukjae sedangkan Yesung terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya. "_Ya_! Dia itu musuhku, bukan kekasihku, _arrasseo_?" Bantah Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"_Hyung _awas!" teriak Hyukjae saat matanya menangkap sinar dari sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

TIIIIIIIN

Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga menekan klakson dan menginjak kuat pedal remnya, namun hal itu tidak ada artinya karena, "_Ya_ kenapa remnya tidak berfungsi?" tanya Yesung saat ia merasakan pedal remnya tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"_Ya hyung_! Jangan bercanda," teriak Kyuhyun panik, keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung itu pun sukses meluncur menuruni pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda," bantah Yesung sambil terus berusaha menghentikan laju mobilnya namun gagal. Yesung kembali menekan kuat klaksonnya, berharap supaya truk besar tersebut berhenti, namun yang ada truk itu makin mempercepat lajunya.

BRAAAKK

Tabrakan tak mampu lagi di hindari Yesung, mobilnya terdorong ke belakang dan menghantam pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras, hal itu membuat mobil Yesung kini tak berbentuk dan mengakibatkan pengendara yang ada di dalanya mengeluarkan secara paksa raga dari dalam jasad yang tadinya bisa dikatakan sempurna itu.

Tiga arwah tersebut menatap bingung keadaan sekitar mereka, kemudian memperhatikan jasad mereka, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang kini terlihat transparan. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tiga arwah itu kemudian mencoba kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka, namun nihil, bukannya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka, ketiga jasad tersebut malah terpental jauh hingga berada di dalam truk yang tadi menabrak mereka.

"Kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Yesung bingung sambil mengamati tiap sudut truk tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun ikut mengamati keadaan di dalam truk tersebut, "Mustahil" gumam Yesung saat melihat kursi kemudi tersebut kosong.

"Ada yang sengaja ingin menyingkirkan kita." ucap Kyuhyun saat menemukan sebuah alat pengendali jarak jauh yang terpasang pada monitor di dalam truk tersebut, monitor tersebut juga menampilkan foto Kyuhyun, Yesung dan juga Hyukjae.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya, terlihat di sana Kyuhyun dan Yesung berfikir keras, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Sudah selesai berfikirnya?" tanya seorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping truk yang berisi roh Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Hyukjae.

Ketiga arwah tersebut kemudian menoleh bersamaan pada sosok yang kini mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan melayang di udara.

"Hwaaaa, Ha Ha Hantuuuu." jerit mereka bertiga sambil saling berpelukan, sedangkan yang diteriaki nampak ber_sweatdrop_ria melihat tingkah 3 arwah itu. "Hei mana ada hantu meneriaki hantu?"

"Eh?" ketiganya nampak mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap sosok rupawan berbaju serba putih tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hantu? Kami? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dasar _babo_," ucap sosok rupawan itu dengan nada tak sabar.

Hening itu lah keadaan di sana, namun beberapa saat kemudian mata ketiga arwah tersebut membelalak, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "MWO? Jadi kami sudah meninggal?" tanya mereka dengan nada tinggi, "Jadi kami hantu?"

"Aish, Kenapa lama sekali menyadarinya?" Cibir sosok ruawan tersebut, "Sudahlah sekarang cepat kalian ikut aku." Lanjutnya kemudian melayang menuju sebuah portal, tempat dimana sosok rupawan tadi muncul.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae, Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka saat ini, entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sekompak itu, padahal, mereka tadinya tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sekedar saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja ke akhirat." Jawab sosok itu santai.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau, aku mau tetap hidup." Hyukjae berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat –lebih tepatnya melayang- menuju jasadnya, dalam bentuk roh seperti saat ini Hyukjae tentu bisa lebih cepat bergerak, "Tidak ada ruginya juga jadi roh, tapi aku tetap ingin hidup." Hyukjae pun berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lagi setelah ia ada dihadapan jasadnya yang kini pucat serta mengeluarkan banyak darah di pelipisnya, namun lagi-lagi ia gagal, jangankan masuk kembali ke dalam jasadnya, menyentuh jasad itu pun sekarang ia tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun mereka juga tidak bisa kembali ke dalam jasad mereka.

"Percuma, kalian sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi, umur kalian sudah digariskan hanya sampai disini." YeKyuHyuk pun menolehkan kepala mereka dan menatap sosok rupawan yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang portal dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Yesung pada sosok rupawan itu.

"Panggil saja aku Leeteuk, aku ditugaskan untuk menjemput roh yang baru saja keluar dari jasad mereka dan membawa mereka ke akhirat tingkat 1." jelas sosok rupawan tersebut.

"Memangnya di akhirat ada berapa tingkat?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Ada 3 tingkat, tingkat pertama adalah tingkat tunggu, dimana pada tingkat ini hanya di khususkan untuk roh yang mati dengan cara tidak wajar, dalam tingkat ini semua roh dapat mengajukan permohonan untuk mencari tau sebab kematian mereka dan jika mereka mati terbunuh tanpa tau pelakunya seperti kalian, mereka akan diberikan kesempatan bergentayangan di dunia, hanya untuk mencari tau siapa pembunuh mereka, bukan hal yang lain, INGAT! HANYA MENCARI PELAKU PEMBUNUHAN, BUKAN HAL LAIN." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menekankan tiap perkataannya dan juga mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tiga orang -lebih tepatnya roh- yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya. "Sedangkan tingkat 2 adalah tempat eksekusi, dimana kalian akan di sidang untuk menentukan kalian lebih pantas di tempatkan dimana antara surga dan neraka." YeKyuHyuk hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Lalu tingkat yang ke 3?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

"Sudah pasti itu surga." jawab Hyukjae kesal karena Yesung lama loading(?). #ditendang YeYe oppa T.T

"Jangan lupakan nerakanya." sahut Kyuhyun semangat.

"Aish kalian ini berisik, sudah cepat masuk ke dalam portal, kalian juga pasti penasaran dengan kematian kalian bukan?" YeKyuHyuk menggangguk menyetujui ide Leeteuk, kemudian satu persatu dari mereka pun memasuki portal tersebut.

.

**Other side**

"Apa sudah kalian laksanakan?" tanya seseorang yang diketahui bergender _yeoja _dan kini tengah berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi bebeeapa monitor dan juga alat pengendali jarak jauh.

_Yeoja_ tersebut tidak sendirian ada dua orang _yeoja_ lagi yang ada di belakangnya, salah satu _yeoja _itu berambut platinum blonde dan satunya lagi berambut hitam kemerahan. Selain ketiga _yeoja _itu ada juga beberapa _namja_ yang sibuk berkutat dengan mesin-mesin canggih yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Semuanya sudah selesai dan beres." jawab seseorang namja yang ada di depan monitor yang sedari tadi sibuk mengendalikan truk yang berada jauh di luar sana.

"Pastikan tidak ada bukti sedikitpun dan kami akan segera mentransfer uangnya." ucap _yeoja_ berambut hitam kemerahan yang berada disamping kiri _yeoja _ yang tadi membuka percakapan, sebelum akhirnya ketiga _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Mianhae oppa_, aku tidak punya pilihan." Gumam yeoja berambut blonde sepunggung yang sedari tadi hanya mengekor 2 yeoja lainnya.

.

.

YeKyuHyuk hanya bisa berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong terang walaupun tak ada lampu disana dengan perasaan takut, hei ayolah, mereka sudah menjadi roh saat ini, kenapa mereka harus takut? Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya mengekor Leeteuk sambil berjalan dengan mengaitkan lengan satu sama lain, tingkah mereka seperti orang yang tengah berjalan di tepi jurang, padahal sekalipun mereka terjatuh ke dalam jurang saat ini, mereka tidak akan mati, toh mereka sudah mati kan? (Reader: Author SETREZ). ^,^v

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang mana ujung ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja dan dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan besar AKHIRAT TINGKAT 1.

WUUUSSSH

"HWAAA." Jerit YeKyuHyuk saat mata mereka menangkap sesosok berbadan gempal yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan tulisan AKHIRAT TINGKAT 1.

"_Ya_ kalian jangan berisik." ucap Leeteuk sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada YeKyuHyuk.

"Selamat datang di akhirat tingkat 1, perkenalkan aku Kangin, penguasa tempat ini," ucap namja yang tadi muncul secara mengejutkan di depan YeKyuHyuk. "Karena cara kematian kalian tergolong mengenaskan, dan misterius, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke tingkat 2, maka dari itu aku memberi kalian kesempatan selama 40hari, untuk mencaritahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan kalian."

"Setelah itu apa kami bisa langsung masuk tingkat 2?" tanya Hyukjae penuh semangat.

"Belum, karena kalian meninggal dalam keadaan belum menikah, maka kalian harus menjalankan satu lagi ketentuan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian harus mendapatkan orang yang selama ini tulus menyimpan perasaan pada kalian untuk mengantarkan kepergian kalian, dengan cara melakukan kegiatan terakhir yang kalian lakukan sebelum kalian mati."

"Kegiatan kami sebelum mati?"

"Kami di serang oleh mobil yang tidak berpengemudi." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Bukan yang itu..." ucap Kangin frustasi, ingin sekali saat ini ia berguling kesana-sini untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya, namun ia batalkan mengingat statusnya sebagai penguasa di tempat itu.

"Lalu?" kali ini suara berat Yesung yang menarik perhatian Kangin.

"Maksud Kangin, kegiatan yang menjadi hobi kalian, sebelum kalian meninggal kalian berada di mana? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataan Kangin.

"Aku latihan dance di dance room."

"Aku berlatih lagu baru di ruang musik."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Hal itu lah yang harus di lakukan oleh orang yang tulus menyimpan perasaan pada kalian." ucap Leeteuk mantap, terlihat disana YeKyuHyuk hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Jangan lupakan waktu dan tanggalnya." tambah Kangin.

"Orang yang tulus mencintai kami?"

"Ne, kalian pasti punya orang spesial bukan?"

"Kim Hyoyeon."

"Im Yoona."

"Aku siapa?"

"Seohyun." jawab YeHyuk serempak.

"Ya, aku tidak mau dia, dia musuhku," bantah Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuahkan kekehan dari YeHyuk.

"Tunggu dulu, untuk Cho Kyuhyun, kami baru saja mendapat informasi dari pihak perbatasan dunia dan akhirat, mereka menyatakan kau belum mati." ucap Kangin sambil membuka gulungan panjang yang baru saja muncul secara ajaib di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhku tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Disini tertulis kalau kau pernah menyakiti seseorang dan kau belum meminta maaf pada orang tersebut, atau paling tidak dia harus tulus memaafkanmu supaya kau bisa mati dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Kangin. Kyuhyun nampak berfikir keras selama ini yang sering bertengkar dengannya hanyalah si _maknae_ SNSD itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bukan maknae SNSD itu yang harus ia mintai maaf.

"Lalu bagaimana kami menemukan orang yang membunuh kami?"

"Kalian kan arwah, kalian harusnya tau bagaimana caranya," ucap Leeteuk sekenanya.

"Aku tau." Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya dan memasang senyum lebar. "Pemakaman!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

"Kenapa tempat seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Karena pada saat kita di makamkan, yang mengantar kepergian kita bukan hanya orang yang mencintai kita, kemungkinan orang yang membenci kita pun akan ikut mengantarkan," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dan dari ekspresi wajah mereka kita dapat mengetahui siapa yang menginginkan kepergian kita," tambah Yesung mantap.

"Tepat sekali." Mereka pun kini nampak tersenyum penuh kepuasan dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"Ne, semakin cepat kalian menemukan pembunuh kalian, kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas kalian berikutnya." Ucap Leeteuk yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh YeKyuHyuk.

"Sebentar, aku harus mengingatkan kalian tentang satu hal, saat melaksanakan tugas kalian dilarang keras untuk jatuh cinta kepada manusia," ucap Kangin sambil menatap tajam YeKyuHyuk.

"_Wae?_" tanya YeKyuHyuk bersamaan.

"Karena dunia kalian sudah berbeda," jawab Leeteuk santai.

.

.

TUUUUUUUT

Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam cepaknya nampak menyandarkan dirinya pasrah di dinding, ponsel yang tadi ia pegangi di telinga kini terlihat turun dengan perlahan, bibir namja itu tak dapat dikatupkan karena kaget mendengar berita yang ia dapat dari telpon tadi, matanya menerawang dan tak berkedip, lama kelamaan matanya pun mulai memanas dan basah, "Hyukjae ah, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" Gumam namja itu, "Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Lanjut namja itu. Tanpa sadar air mata yang tadi coba ia tahan kini mulai menuruni wajah tampannya yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum kekanakan. "Aku bersumpah demi seluruh keturunan ikan yang ada di lautan, Aku, Lee Donghae, tidak akan mati sebelum menemukan pembunuhmu." Ikrar namja itu penuh emosi.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman YeHyuk nampak ramai dan berjubel, tidak hanya keluarga dan teman dekat mereka saja yang berdatangan untuk mengantar kepergian mereka, para penggemar dan beberapa pesaing mereka juga nampak di sana, namun dari sekian banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman itu, hanya ada dua orang yang terlihat amat sedih, orang pertama adalah Lee Donghae, salah satu personil KDY-SR yang juga telah mengucapkan ikrar untuk menemukan pembunuh orang yang selama ini ia sukai yaitu Lee Hyukjae. Jangan heran, Donghae sudah lama menyukai Hyukjae namun karena ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae, jadilah Hyukjae terlebih dahulu menjalin hubungan dengan Hyoyeon, namun hal itu tak membuat Donghae menyerah, tiap malam sebelum ia berangkat ke alam mimpi Donghae selalu berdoa supaya hubungan Hyukjae dan juga Hyoyeon cepat berakhir sehingga dia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae, tapi sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pdanya. Hyukjae meninggalkannya sebelum doanya terkabul. Jangan heran jika Donghae berdoa seperti itu, Donghae tau benar jika Hyoyeon mendekati Hyukjae hanya untuk numpang popularitas saja tidak lebih.

Orang yang kedua adalah Kim Ryeowook, teman terdekat Yesung, "Mianhae karena telah memberimu sebuah lagu kematian," gumam Ryeowook sambil meremas kertas yang berisi lagu karangannya. jangan heran karena kertas tersebut kini berada di tangannya, kertas tersebut ia temukan di tangan Yesung saat dirinya memastikan orang yang disebutkan oleh polisi yang menelponnya benar Yesung atau bukan.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Ryeowook juga menyukai Yesung, tapi itu dulu sebelum Yesung berhubungan dengan Yoona, ia juga tidak seperri Donghae yang tiap malam berdoa supaya Yesung dan Yoona berpisah. Ia justru berdoa supaya Yesung bahagia dengan pilihannya, namun apa mau dikata ternyata hubungan Yesung dan Yoona tidak bertahan lama. Saat hubungan Yesung dan Yoona mulai jauh, Ryeowook kembali dekat dengan Yesung, entah karena faktor apa, yang jelas hal itu tidak mereka sengaja sama sekali, namun kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Dan karena lagu ciptaannya ditemukan di tangan Yesung maka Ryeowook menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung meninggal karena melantunkan lagu ciptaannya.

YeKyuHyuk juga berada di pemakaman itu, kini mereka tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil mengawasi gerak gerik tiap orang yang menghadiri pemakaman YeHyuk, "_Oh my GOD_!" ucap Yesung sambil tak berkedip memandang seseorang.

KyuHyuk pun mengikuti arah yang di pandang Yesung, ekspresi mereka sama seperti Yesung, "_Imposible_," gumam Hyukjae saat melihat orang tersebut menyeringai ke arah makam YeHyuk.

**.**

**.**

**(T.B.C)**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Cukup anehkah?

Apa Fic ini layak lanjut? #berdoa bareng Minho

Kalo lanjut maka seperti biasa untuk chap pertama ini, mari kita bermain tebak2an dulu. Heheheeeee #digampar.

Silahkan tebak disini siapa yang merencanakan pembunuhan YeKyuHyuk, heheheeee

Tapi Rizuka minta maap mungkin updatenya bakal lama, heheeheeeee #digorok.

Okay tanpa banyak saba-sabi lagi, pasti chingudeul juga uda eneg denger celotehan Rizuka yang gak mutu ini heheheee.

Thanks a lot for reading especially for review this Fic.

See u next chap...

Bye~~~~~~


End file.
